


Sybil

by morgellons



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgellons/pseuds/morgellons
Summary: Her heart is true, her soul most kind.





	Sybil

  
Sybil Crawley

A mind most beautiful  
She brings sunshine when times are grim  
Her heart is true, her soul most kind

A gaze so soft  
Yet wise beyond her years  
Like the depths of a lake  
On a cool Autumn morning

Her smile so sweet  
So caring, yet sharp  
She speaks what she believes  
Holding no shame

She stands tall  
And she stands bold  
As a beacon of light   
A pillar of hope  
For the souls of the Abbey  
And the victims of the Great War

A loving wife and an even greater friend  
Sybil dearest, you will be missed

**Author's Note:**

> The gentlest soul in Downton Abbey.


End file.
